Office Romance
by hizeme-neko
Summary: what happens when roxas walks in on axel and his secratary? and what happens when hes promoted to be his new secratery? lemony goodness akuroku


Okay!

So I finally got my laptop!

So guess what that means… SMUT SMUT SMUT!!

Lol

So my laptop is red she is BEAUTIFUL!!

I named her Tokio…. After Tokyo drift and Tokio hotel oh and Tokyo Japan lol

Just thought ud want to know

I am now introducing my muse…. I have like millions but only one that I know of has a name oh and I have another one but he hasn't told me his name yet….

I shall know it soon thoughsmirkokay! Her name is Firefly and she's pretty crazy

She is currently a 3rd year in Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry

Oh and she's in Ravenclaw

I am going to start a story where she will be introduced more thoroughly so don't worry you'll get to know her okay here's some smut!

**Disclaimer-**need I say more?

SUMMARY- Office romance? What happens when Roxas walks in on a certain redhead and his latest secretary during a file delivery? What will Roxas do when he's offered the job of Axel's new assistant?

Roxas walked down the long boring hallway with a sigh. He dragged his feet down the faded blue carpet as he headed for that dreaded corner of the building. He passed door after door until finally he could see the large windows with huge letters across them. "Man, why do I have to be stuck with this job?" Roxas said as he rearranged the two thick blue folders in his arms.

"Oh Roxas, come on little brother you can work at the same job as me! Come on it'll be fun!" Roxas mocked under his breath.

_Yea well you didn't tell me I was going to be a fucking mailman! God Demyx I really hate you._ Roxas thought.

Roxas walked until he reached those dreaded doors of the newspaper department. He turned the knob and stepped inside.

Stop.

The lights were off.

Roxas turned to the side and switched about six switches on at once. Immediately Roxas flinched as the room was erupted with blinding light. Cubicle after cubicle he passed as he walked towards the wooden door at the back. The newspaper department was creepy late at night, and Roxas could feel the hair on his arms stand up as he walked faster.

_The sooner I get this over with the sooner I can leave. _Roxas thought as he raced to the end of the walkway.

When he could read the name on the door he sprinted towards it. _ Executive Axel Ropier_ (a/n I don't know axels last name and I'm too lazy to look it up so this will have to suffice). Before he could stop himself Roxas through open the door and leapt inside.

Big mistake.

There in Axel's office was a sight that Roxas wished he would never have seen. Sitting in his usual chair was something not so usual. Or was it?

A pretty blond haired girl was straddling the executive's lap, her hands crawling through raging red locks, with her head thrown back in pleasure. Axel had his own hands placed inside the girl's navy blue short skirt that was now bunched up so high that you could see the unbuttoned zipper of a pair of pants underneath her. The girl was topless and Axel's mouth was placed between the blonde's breasts.

Roxas thought he had stopped breathing for a moment. He could feel his face flush hot as he stammered over words.

"I-I b-brought what you a-asked for M-Mr. Ropier!" Roxas stuttered.

Roxas just stood there trying not to see the movements of the couple's hip movements as he waited for a response. It seemed like hours of moans and pleas before Axel looked up.

"Put them on the file cabinet and get out." Axel said with venom.

Roxas could hardly register what had happened, Axel's eyes were so piercing, and his words so cold. Quickly Roxas got a hold of himself, and dropped the files onto the cabinet and raced out of the room. Out of the hallways, and Out of the building.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roxas dropped his keys on the counter of his one bedroom apartment and headed towards his room. Thoughts of tonight raced through his mind as he quickly changed his clothes and slipped in between his sheets.

_Oh shit, I am scarred for life._ Was Roxas last thought before he drifted into sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"No please can't you just get someone else to take it down there?" Roxas pleaded to his boss.

"No! Now get your ass down there!" his boss replied.

_Damnit!_

Again, Roxas walked down the long hallways on the faded blue carpet towards the big windows of the newspaper department. This time when he walked in it was about ten in the morning and the place was wild. The noise was insane. Papers and insults both were flying around the room, People scurrying from one cubicle to the next without a care in the world of who they run into.

Roxas was not just carrying papers but he was carrying a _box _of papers. Roxas was trying to walk as fast as he could and dodge as many people as he could to avoid a crash.

Of course, with his luck, he didn't get a chance.

When Roxas was about two feet away from his destination, a short blonde girl bounded out of the door with tears in her eyes, and without looking forward she ran straight into Roxas.

Papers went everywhere.

Roxas sat up from his sprawled position and rubbed his head to see the blonde doing the same in front of him.

They exchanged apologies as they both began to gather up the papers. Moments later it clicked. The blonde was the girl from last night!

Roxas blushed as he recalled the memories.

The executive's door opened once more as a familiar redhead stepped out. Roxas felt himself get even hotter as he looked up at the executive. The tall green eyed man examined the scene and quickly his cold eyes landed on Roxas. Roxas gulped.

"You, what is your name?" axel asked.

"R-Roxas," was the reply.

"Bring those inside my office." Axel commanded in a firm voice.

"y-yes sir." Roxas answered as he politely took the papers from the crying girl, thanked her and then walked into the large office.

"Oh, and by the way, you're fired." Axel Ropier said to the crying girl on the floor before shutting the door behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You need to reorganize those by the end of the day, alphabetical order, no breaks, no lunch." Axel said in a bored tone.

Roxas's jaw almost fell off it dropped so low.

_I better be getting more money for this, fuck! That is it! I'm quitting at the end of the day._

Roxas took the large white box to a table, placed it down, sat in a chair and then silently began to work.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

It seemed like hours on end and Roxas placed the last paper inside the box and sighed.

His stomach growled as he rubbed his eyes and yawned. He was hungry, he was tired, he was sore and he was pissed. He just wanted to go home.

But of course with his luck that was almost a definite no.

"Mr. Ropier? I am finished, where would you like these?" Roxas asked as he stood and gathered the box in his hands and looked at the redhead.

"Just leave it on the table."

Roxas did so and headed towards the door.

"Oh, Roxas?" Axel said.

"Sir?"

"You've been promoted. To my personal assistant."

"Well a-actually sir I was planning on qui-"Axel stopped him with a glare. "Y-yes sir."

Before Roxas could even open the door all the way, a long pale arm slammed it shut. Roxas squeaked as he turned to the taller man in surprise.

There with no shirt on stood axel ropier. Long red locks, piercing emerald eyes, and a fabulous body, tall and slender and just absolutely drop dead gorgeous.

Roxas could almost drool at the sight.

"Leaving so soon?" axel asked and Roxas could swear that his voice went from cold and distant to silky and pure lust in two seconds flat.

"W-well I-I j-just was going to, I w-was o-on my way h-ho-"Roxas gasped when axel pulled Roxas's waist to his own and slid firm hand down his side.

"You know if you wore clothes that clung to your petite frame then you would get more advances." Axel suggested

Roxas couldn't speak at this point his face was so red and the way axel kept grinding his own erection into Roxas was not helping the blond keep control of his own member.

"Roxas Roxas Roxas, can I see that adorable little body of yours?" Axel whispered into Roxas's ear.

Roxas couldn't take anymore, he was hard. He was really hard. Roxas gulped as he looked up into those brilliant eyes. He could see lust and pleasure in the glazed eyes.

Axel grinned evilly as he began to unbutton the slightly too big pin striped suit jacket that Roxas was wearing. Roxas looked up and bit his tongue. When Axel reached that last button he slid his hand over Roxas's nipple over the light blue collared shirt. Another gasp from Roxas and Axel pulled Roxas away from the door and slid his jacket off.

"W-why are you d-doing this?"Roxas finally asked.

"Why? Because I like you."

Axel licked behind Roxas's ear and began to nibble and suck and lick down his neck to the buttons on his shirt. Slowly one by one axel unbuttoned each button with his teeth followed by a lick and kiss to each new reachable spot on Roxas's chest. When axel got half way down he retraced his steps by licking all the way back up and stopping on a nipple. Roxas let out a whimper when axel licked his nipple and a soft moan when he bit softly onto the now erect place.

Axel then went to the other nipple and began abusing that one as his hands finished off the buttons to his shirt. Axel peeled off Roxas's shirt before he pushed Roxas back against the door roughly and assaulted his belt and trousers. It didn't take axel nearly as long to remove Roxas's pants, but when he finished he stepped away from the smaller now panting blonde.

Axel stared in admiration, as he undid his pants and slipped them off now only clad in his boxers. He walked quickly over to the now blushing blonde, picked him up, and felt Roxas's arms wrap around his neck and his legs encircle his waist, their erections pressing together. Axel walked towards the table and placed the smaller boy on top of it. Roxas moaned in disapproval when axel pulled away and slipped out of his boxers.

_Oh god what the fuck am I doing?_ Roxas thought before Axel returned to his neglected body and began to suck hard on his nipple as he ran his hands down Roxas's side once more, before grabbing onto Roxas's length.

Roxas lost complete self control at that point. His mind was now clouded by lust and ecstasy. "Oh god axel, fuck me now!" Roxas pleaded.

Axel looked up into bright blue eyes as he took two fingers and slid them into Roxas's mouth. Roxas sucked and licked on the fingers as he locked eyes with his partner. Slowly but surely axel slid the two fingers harshly inside of Roxas. Roxas moaned as axel began to push in and out and scissor in Roxas's small hole, all the while pumping hard and fast on the blonde's length.

When axel slid another finger inside, Roxas screamed out,"If you don't fuck me now I'm going to come before you get a chance to!"

Roxas heard a chuckle at that and he groaned when all contact was lost in his nether regions.

"Easy now, I'm coming." Axel spoke in a husky whisper.

As quickly as spoke he lifted Roxas's legs over his shoulders and pushed his erection into Roxas's entering hard. Roxas screamed out in ecstasy as tears trickled down his cheeks.

Axel didn't move to let Roxas a moment to adjust.

Roxas took a deep breath and then began to push down on Axel's member.

Slowly axel began to thrust into the smaller blue eyed boy.

"Faster Damnit! Fuck me!" Roxas cried out and axel was more than happy to grant his wishes. Axel moved faster and harder and deeper into the blond with moans escaping both of their mouths.

What seemed only two seconds turned into two hours and finally with Roxas now on his hands and knees, and axel pumping his erection with every thrust, Roxas came hard and violently with axel minutes later, collapsing on top of the smaller boy. Both men spent and panting, they lay there for a few minutes before finally axel pulled out and began to dress.

It took a few moments before Roxas could get up, but he did and he walked with a limp, hair tousled, face flushed and a loud hungry stomach. As he reached the door he heard in a harsh tone," be here at five thirty tomorrow morning, and wear something appropriate."


End file.
